


It's Just A Game

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Are You Nervous Game, Backseat Hand Job, Discovery Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: A game in the backseat turns serious.





	

It starts as a game.

Dean’s hand resting on his thigh, going 68 down a dark highway while their dad hums along to Motorhead in the driver’s seat.

“Are you nervous?” Dean mouths as he looks at Sam in the dim light of the dash. Sam swallows as he shakes his head.

“No,” he whispers. It’s a lie. His heart is racing and he hopes Dean can’t feel him shaking where he’s gripping Dean’s thigh. “Are you?”

It’s always a game.

“No.” Dean shakes his head as he slides his hand higher. Sam’s stomach flutters as the tips of Dean’s fingers brush against his dick. He swallows hard again as he looks at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Sick nerves twist Sam’s gut into knots as he looks down at Dean’s hand, spread out against his lap. “Sam?” Dean’s barely audible voice brings Sam out of it. He looks up at Dean. “Are you nervous?” He repeats.

“Oh,” Sam says, clearing his throat, “no.” He shakes his head again as he slides his hand further up Dean’s leg. “Are you nervous?” He whispers, glancing back at the rearview mirror where he can see their dad watching the road.

“No,” Dean whispers and Sam feels Dean’s hand slide over him. He pauses for a moment then Sam’s breath hitches as Dean’s hand settles against his dick and squeezes gently. Sam can feel himself shaking as he looks down at Dean’s hand. “Are you nervous?” Dean asks.

Sam knows he should stop this, just tell Dean the truth and move on.

He is nervous.

He’s nervous and he doesn’t want Dean to stop. Sam bites down on his lip and shakes his head. He moves his hand up Dean’s thigh, “are you nervous?” he mouths and waits.

Sam watches Dean work his fly down, his fingers bumping against his dick and he feels like he can’t breathe. “What about now?” Dean says as he slides his hand into Sam’s jeans. Sam’s body jumps as Dean rubs his palm down against him.

“No,” Sam chokes out quietly, shaking his head as he tries to steady his breath. His heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest as Dean moves his hand against him. Sam closes his eyes and fights the urge to push Dean’s hand into his boxers. He breathes out a sigh as he rolls his hips up against Dean’s hand.

“Sam,” Dean says quietly and Sam opens his eyes. “Are you going to ask me?”

Sam nods his head, trying to gather his thoughts as he moves his hand, resting it on Dean’s front pocket. “Are you nervous?” He manages to get the words out as Dean moves against him.

“No,” Dean says and Sam can hear the smile on his lips. Dean lets go of him and for second Sam is worried he did something wrong, but then Dean’s fingers are sliding under the waistband of his boxers. He slips his hand in and rubs down, skin against flushed skin and Sam body trembles. “Are you?”

It’s just a game.

Sam’s hand grips hard against Dean’s thigh as Dean slides his hand against Sam’s sensitive skin. The dry friction is almost too much as Sam’s body begins to pull tight.

“Almost there,” their dad’s voice comes from the front seat. Sam starts to panic as Dean pulls his hand free.

“What’s our ETA?” Dean asks, leaning forward to talk over the sound of the radio.

“About a half an hour,” dad says and Dean leans back with a nod. Sam looks from Dean to their dad with wide eyes, trying to steady his breath.

“Plenty of time,” Dean whispers. He spits onto his hand and slips it back into Sam’s boxers without missing a beat. He takes hold of Sam’s dick and starts to stroke. Sam’s hips jump off the seat involuntarily, pushing up into Dean’s fist. He drops his head down against the back of the seat as Dean pulls his dick out of his boxers for a better grip.

Sam’s eyes flutter shut as Dean works, stroking him fast. His hips start to lift off the seat as his toes curl in his sneakers. His fingers dig into Dean’s thigh and the door as he gasps for breath, making sure to keep quiet. Sam’s stomach pulls tight, he bends forward as he spills over Dean’s hand. His body convulses with every wave as Dean strokes him through it, slowing his pace as Sam stills.

Sam drops his head back down against the seat as he stares up at the dark headliner as he comes down. He feels Dean withdraw his hand, he rolls his head to the side, looking over at Dean just as he sucks his fingers into his mouth. Sam’s stomach flutters again as he watches Dean lick his come from his skin.

“Fuck,” Sam breathes out and Dean smiles.

“You win,” Dean says and Sam lets out a shaky laugh.

It’s always a game.


End file.
